1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a metallic shell of multilayer surface treatment and a method for making such metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional electronic devices, such as mobile phones, usually have black appearance. In order to match with such color, electrical connectors outwardly exposed on such black electronic devices should have black surface treatment.
Nowadays, in industry, back surface treatment technologies usually include black electrophoretic coating treatment, directly plating black nickel treatment and directly plating black titanium treatment. Take the black electrophoretic coating treatment for example, in such treatment, an insulative layer is formed on peripheral sides of a metallic shell of an electrical connector. However, such insulative layer can not meet electrical conduction requirement and mostly importantly, its anti-wear capability is poor. In a word, the metallic shell treated under conventional back surface treatment technologies exists poor soldering capability and poor anti-wear capability and is not suitable for being applied in current electronic devices.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector with improved surface treatment and a method for making the same.